Wolfkit's Adventure
by Allergic-to-haters-XD
Summary: Wolfkit is stolen away as a young kit by a fox. When he arrives back to the clan, a prophesy is foretold. Wolfkit must prove himself brave enough to fulfill it. Will he be ready for what is coming. I DO NOT own Warriors.
1. Chapter 1

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER**

Wildstar-Tortoiseshell Tom with copper colored eyes

**DEPUTY**

Icefeather-White she-cat with dark grey ear points and yellow eyes

APPRENTICE-Badgerpaw

Lightstorm-Pale ginger she-cat

**WARRIORS (Toms and she-cats without kits)**

Dovewillow-Light grey she-cat with bright orange eyes

Cinderspirit-White Tom with whisps of orange on both front paws

APPRENTICE-Lightiningpaw

Aspenbreeze-Dark brown tabby Tom with yellow eyes

Emberwish-Ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICE-Pebblepaw

Finchfire-Light brown she-cat with copper colored eyes

APPRENTICE-Otterpaw

Kinkfoot-White Tom with tabby brown patches

Gorseshade-Black and white tom

APPRENTICE-Thunderpaw

Jaystripe-Blue-grey tabby Tom

Hailstep-Dark grey Tom with blue eyes

**APPRENTICES (Toms and she-cats in training)**

Badgerpaw- Black Tom with a dark brown snout

Lightingpaw-Bright ginger she-cat

Pebblepaw-Light grey Tom

Otterpaw-Light brown she-cat with white paws

Thunderpaw-Dark grey Tom with unusual blue-grey eyes

**QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Honeyfoot-White she-cat with orange paws and ears

(Kits-Cracklekit and Amberkit)

Dawnheart-Light grey she-cat with darker gray paws

(Kits-Rainpaw, Windkit, and Wolfkit)

**ELDERS (Retired toms and she-cats)**

Croaktail-Black Tom whose lost his voice from greencough

**CHAPTER 1**

A warm milk scent surrounded me. I saw nothing, and heard nothing but blackness, and I liked it. I moved my self closer to the soft, warm material that was behind me. But it moved away with a light snore. I let out a soft mewl of frustration and opened my eyes for the first time. It was as dark as it was with my eyes closed but once my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I was able to recognize my mother dawnheart from her familiar scent. I looked for the warmth that had moved away from me during my slumber. It was my sister rainkit. We were just born a couple of days ago and from what I heard, neither her or my other sister windkit had opened their eyes yet. I purred in triumph. Me, being the older brother, had succeeded in showing how I would always be first in everything.

I glanced around my nest. I growled in mischievouness when I saw my denmates cracklekit amd Amberkit. I jumped out of the nest but stumbled onto my muzzle. I sneezed and Cracklekit stirred. He opened his eyes lazily and looked at me. Then his eyes widened "Wolfkit!, you opened your eyes!" He whispered. He crawled out of his nest quietly as not to wake his mom and sister. He tiptoed over to me smiling. "How are your paws? Still getting the hang of using them huh?" He asked. I nodded. He pushed his muzzle under my belly and lifted me up. "Want me to help you?"he asked. I hesitated. I shouldn't be showing my weakness to him. I shook my head "no" I mewed. "I can figure it out by myself" I walked forward head and tail held high. My paws were still a bit clumsy but after a few steps I began to feel comfortable so I advanced into a trot. Then into a sprint. And finally a full blast run. I was running in circles while Cracklekit sat on the side smiling at me.

I slowed down after my mother stirred, flipping onto her back, and walked up to Cracklekit. He was 2 moons old and I was 1 moon old. he was large for his age but so was I. I puffed out my chest to make myself look bigger. Cracklekit smirked at me. "You want to fight me so soon Wolfkit?" I nodded and crouched down. He growled playfully and leapt at me. Taken by surprise at his speed I was knocked down. He giggled "not so tough now are you Wolfkit?" I growled and heaved upward with all my strength and was able to throw him off. Before he got back up I lept onto his back and pummeled him with my back paws. He rolled over and squashed the breath out of me. a bit frustrated I got up quickly and tackled him. We fell through a small hole in the back of the den and into the forest beyond it.

We fell into a slope and rolled the rest of the way down. I hit my paw and yelped in pain. I saw Cracklekit snag his pelt on a branch and stop as I flew past him. Finally I stopped by landing in a puddle of water at the bottom of the hill. I groaned in pain and didn't move. I had scratches on my pelt, legs, face, and ears. I felt blood run down my right paw and I whimpered in pain. I heard scuffling and heard Cracklekit slide down the hill calling my name. "Wolfkit! Wolfkit! Are you alright?" He lept over me and faced me. His face full of fear. He layed down on his stomach and poked at my side with his paw softly. I mewed in pain. He stood up and looked at me with fright. "Wait here Wolfkit. Don't worry! I'm going to go get help!" He knelt down and licked my cheek. "Please. Hold on. I'll be back soon!" He got up and sprinted back into the forest.

I lay in wait and pain for Cracklekit. I finally heard some crunching of leaves in front of me. I felt relief enter me and I lifted myself onto my paws. I scrunched my eyes in the dark so see who it was and a horrible scent hit me. A huge fox stepped out of the trees and in front of me. i yowled in fear and backed up as quick as I could. But the pain on my paw caused me to fall backwards onto my flank. The fox looked like it was confused. It looked at me and then back into the woods. I noticed that its belly was a bit fat. Like it was full and didn't know if it should eat me or not. Not taking any chances I took off into the woods. my sides heaved for breath as I raced through the forest. I tripped once in a while when my paw seared with pain, more then I could handle. But I was not giving up. I heard the fox Galloping after me. I growled in anger as pain seared through my paw. The fox was still running behind me as if it wanted to see where I was going. I turned around and it was staring at me with glee in its eyes. But then I heard yowling in the woods beyond the fox. "WOLFKIT! WOLFKIT!" I was filled with hope. It was Cracklekit. He must have brought a whole patrol of warriors because I could hear a rumbling of paws racing through the woods.

The fox turned and stiffened. It looked at me once more and finally lept at me. I screeched in pain as it grabbed my scruff tightly and took off with me. I blinding swung my paws. Connecting with fur three or four times. I struggled to make the fox let me go but it only grabbed me tighter making me howl in pain. I looked around but it was only a blur. How fast is this fox running? i thought. I finally couldn't take the pain anymore and blacked out.

I woke up, my head and paw pounding. I opened my eyes to see a dark red mass lying down in front of me. The fox! I leapt away from it and turned to run but collided with a dirt wall. I yelped. The fox stood up quickly but relaxed when it saw me. I tried to limp to the entrance but It swiftly got up and blocked my path. It barked and growled at me. The noise echoed through out the den and rung in my ears. Dazed by the loud noise I stumbled onto my hind paws. It noticed it hurt me and gently grabbed my scruff and wrapped its body around me. My ears stopped ringing after a few moments and I was able to look at the fox clearly and i saw that it was a female and it wasn't fat with food, but with puppies. My eyes widened. Why was it helping me? Cats and foxes were mortal enemies. I struggled out of its fur and tried to limp away but a huge paw appeared out of nowhere and softly pinned me down. I growled and tried to heave upward but I could feel my strength ebbing away.

I hadn't eaten since yesterday and I hadnt slept either. I was exhausted and hungry. When It let me up and saw that I was not moving, it moved closer to me and pushed its belly into my face. Food, my brain thought, I latched onto her and began to suckle. The fox lapped at my head and I was strangely soothed by its soft tongue. When I was finally full of milk I turned into its neck fur and curled up. My eyes were half open and watched it warily as it continued to lap at my pelt. My eyes became heavy and once I couldn't hold them open any longer, I let sleep take me.

*****Please review 8) It would be greatly appreciated*****


	2. Chapter 2

8 moons passed as I was cared and treated by the female fox. When her puppies were born they accepted me as their brother. We played and trained together as mother fox taught us different things. She taught me how to stalk prey, make a den, fight, and care for my siblings. I grew to be a large Tom. Almost as big as would whip her tail in pride as I caught the largest prey and beat my brothers. My claws were extremely long and I grew to have a bushy tail like her as I groomed it like she did. I was extremely happy to be with her but that would change soon.

One day Mother fox woke me up in the middle of the night. She growled and yipped a few words which I could understand. She was telling me that it was time for me to return home. That she had done what she was supposed to and I needed to go before she couldn't let go of me anymore. I stiffened and yipped and whimpered back at her. I told her that I didn't want to leave. That the clan cats would never accept me back. she shook her head softly and told me that it had to be done. I finally nodded and accepted her words. She closed the den so nothing could harm her pups while she was gone and led me into the woods.

It took a few hours to get to the clans. And when we came to the border of Thunderclan. She looked at me sadly and nodded her head at the direction of the camp. I glanced at it. It looked familiar and I knew that this was where she had picked me up. I bowed my head in sadness. And I slowly padded forward and buried my head in her neck fur. I purred and softly head butted her. mother fox knew that this was my saying of I love you. she licked my cheek. Her eyes brimmed with tears, and with that, she turned and left.

I stood there in sadness. Sighing, I turned into the woods. I puffed out my chest and strut forward. While I was walking to the camp I thought about how big my sisters would be. My heart tightened. I wondered how much pain they must've been when I disappeared, especially Cracklekit. He must already be an apprentice by now, or possibly a warrior. I opened my mouth to taste the air and picked up a scent. It was getting closer and I could hear paw steps pounding through the forest. It was headed for me. I knew that the warriors wouldn't recognize me at first so It would be best if I didn't try to scare them. I sat down and wrapped my bushy dark grey tail around my paws. I made sure that I was not giving off any fear scent and that my face was not menacing.

They arrived and surrounded me. There were 6 of them. A good sized patrol. A medium sized tom growled furiously "Hey! What do you think your doing on Thunderclan territory mange-pelt?!" I turned to the bad mouthed cat. My eyes widened. I knew that fur coat anywhere. "Mange-pelt?" I asked mockingly. His eyes narrowed and he flexed his claws. "Yeah mouse-brain. Are you hard of hearing?!" he growled. I chuckled "I might be if you don't lower your voice". He yowled in fury and tackled me to the ground. His other clan mates yelled "Stop! Cracklepaw!" I purred in delight even though his claws pricked my skin. "Cracklepaw. Your an a apprentice I see." he jerked his head back in confusion. That's when a ginger and white she-cat grabbed him roughly by his scruff and tore him off of me. He struggled against the ginger and white she-cat until she let him go. "Let me go emberwish!" he mewed. straigtening his fur in embarresment, Cracklepaw strode forward and shoved his muzzle in my face. "How do you know me?" He growled dangerously.

I purred "How could I forget the kit that tried to save my life when I fell down that ravine?" He scrunched up his nose. "Me? Save your life? I've never seen you be…wait...ive seen you before...great starclan it cant be true! Wolfkit!" He yowled. My other clan mates stared at me with wide eyes. " It's really Wolfkit! how is he alive?" They whispered to each other.

My clan mates were so surprised to see me. They couldn't believe that I had survived an attack from the fox. Me, of course,not wanting to give my adoptive mother away, lied that I had escaped before she ate me. They led me to camp and presented me to the clan. Murmurs of surprise filled the air. everyone surrounded me, wanting me to tell my story. "hush!" someone Shouted. everyone quieted down. i looked up to see a tortoishell Tom with copper eyes and a dark gray Tom with blue eyes glaring at me. "I'll see for myself if this is really Wolfkit" the dark gray Tom growled. He lept off high rock and stomped toward me. he looked me up and down, sizing me up. Not wating to dissapoint him i puffed out my chest to make myself look nodded in approval and purred in a deep voice "it really is you my son." I bowed my head in respect "I have missed you father. But where is my mother and siblings?" His eyes brightened "oh they should be surprised to see you. They are all out on a patrol. But they should be back soon. Come and wait in wildstars den and let us share tongues." I nodded and followed my father to wwildstarsit den.

*****Please review and thank you for reading*** 8)**


End file.
